The Best Day
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: ja mush songfic. Please rr


Summary: j/a fluff at it's fluffiest. A certain anniversary inspired me to write this. That's all I'm sayin'.

Disclaim: I don't own anything in this story. Sorry it's a bit short.

June 15th, 2005

8:00 AM

Finals. Why finals? _This is not going to be a good day. _

"Aelita?"

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

The young woman sighed and turned from her computer. Warmth flooded her body when she saw who was standing there.

"Hello, Jeremie," she said softly, standing. "What are you up too? Are you ready for finals?"

Jeremie shrugged, his blond hair in need of a comb. Aelita hid a grin behind a hand. He was so cute when he was only half-awake.

"I don't know, Princess," he muttered, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. He returned her smile warmly. "Are you?"

It was Aelita's turn to shrug, even though her stomach gave an uncomfortable flip-flop of nerves, and her heart gave a little leap of happiness. "I studied. It's not like you'll have trouble, Jeremie," she added, grinning. "I'm sure compared to the Lyoko workings, chemistry and such is easy."

Jeremie's cheeks went red, and he looked down at his toes. "Same with you, Princess. I mean, you're the best there is."

Aelita felt her own cheeks heat slightly. "Now _that_ I don't believe," she retorted, then walked forward and hugged him. "Good luck, Jeremie." For a second, Jeremie seemed to freeze, then hugged her back. Aelita pulled away, now blushing just as brightly as he was. Looking up at him, she felt very strange. As if she would break if she didn't hug him. It made her nervous-ness go away. _Strange things a simple hug can do_.

"P-Princess?"

Jeremie was stammering again. Aelita smiled and cocked her head to once side, used to his sometimes-faulty speech. The young man seemed to just stare down at her for a second. _When'd he grow so tall?_ Aelita realized with surprise, and grinned. No matter what, he was still as sweetly shy as ever.

"Is there something wrong, Jeremie?"

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

Jeremie shook his head and moved back a little, staring at his feet. Aelita waited, knowing that nervous look in his eye. Then he looked back at her, his hands twisting and wriggling nervously.

"Aelita…Princess…will you promise to _not_ be angry with me or never speak to me again?"

Aelita raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Why such a request, Jeremie? What's wrong?"

Jeremie face was now magenta, but he smiled. "Nothing, just…just a little s-something for luck on my finals." He paused, leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

It ended far too fast. Suddenly Aelita felt her knees wobble slightly, and gasped. Her hand flew to her lips as she looked into Jeremie's blushing face and warm blue eyes. Inside her, her heart was singing. He had kissed her. She had no idea why, but he did. And that's all that mattered.

"Jeremie?"

He blinked, and his face darkened in color. "I'm sorry."

Aelita smiled slowly, her mind still spinning. "Don't be." She felt her own face redden, but didn't care. "What was that for?"

Jeremie smiled, encouraged by Aelita's reaction. "Would you be happy if I did it again?"

Aelita felt her knees tremble, and she nodded. Jeremie's smile widened, and he kissed her again, pulling her close. Aelita's arms wrapped around his neck as she desperately tried to stay standing. Only her senses seemed to working right. All she could concentrate on was the way he was kissing her. It was like something she dreamed of, only better. Much better. When he pulled away, Aelita kept her arms around him, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. She inhaled and sighed, resting her head against his chest. Goddess and glory, he even smelled good.

"Happy is an understatement, Jeremie," she whispered, and shivered when she felt Jeremie stroke her back gently.

"So is saying today's a lucky day," he answered, and Aelita smiled.

"Today's the best day of my life."

Jeremie tilted her face up, and kissed her again, so sweetly Aelita thought she was going to just be a little trembling puddle of joy by the time he was done. "Mine too," he whispered against her lips, and deepened the kiss.

_BANG_!

The two jumped apart like frightened rabbits as Yumi's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oy! Aelita! Don't tell me you're still asleep!"

Aelita gulped, trying to get her voice working. "I'm up, Yumi, don't worry!"

"Good. It's finals, remember?" With that, they heard her footsteps running hurriedly away.

"What's with her, huh?" Jeremie asked, reluctantly letting Aelita go so she could collect her things.

"Ulrich asked her out last night," the pinkette explained quickly. "Plus the finals."

Jeremie's mouth fell open. "He asked her out. Ulrich _finally_, after an eternity, asked her out."

An impish grin crossed Aelita's face, and she looked back at him, and winked. "You aren't one talk about taking an eternity to show your feelings, Jeremie. But I guess we're both of fault for that one." She turned back to her table, then gasped when she felt his arms slip around her waist. His lips touched the tip of her left ear, and a shiver went down her back.

"Can we make up for lost time then, Princess?"

For a moment, Aelita felt as if she wasn't able to breathe. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him, grinning. "Maybe later, Jeremie. If we start doing that now…" She turned in his arms and kissed his jaw lightly. Jeremie let out a soft gasp, and Aelita smirked.. "I might hinder you a little bit. Well, more like distract you."

"Just a lil' bit, Aelita?"

She laughed, poked him gently in the waist, and moved away before he could capture her. Jeremie yelped, and tried to tickle her back, but missed. The next few minutes the two spent in a tickle-and-run fight, running around the room and finally, down the hallway toward the school. People stared at them as they ran by, but neither of them noticed.

Besides, when you're love, do you really want to leave your own little world?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Did you like it, dear readers? Please tell me.


End file.
